thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Кагура Окто
Кагура Окто была дворянкой Семьи Окто в Джакоку и стражем Двойных Лезвий Левианта. Получив под охрану сосуд еще в раннем возрасте, она в итоге была вынуждена поменяться телами с Демоном Зависти, заключив саму себя в ловушке в лезвиях. Кагура Окто was a noble of the Octo Family in Jakoku and the guardian of the Twin Blades of Levianta. Entrusted to guard the vessel from an early age, she was eventually forced to swap bodies with the Demon of Envy, becoming trapped in the blades herself. История Ранняя Жизнь Кагура рождена в Джакоку на рубеже девятого века по EC, старшая дочь Гато Окто. Выращена дворянской семьёй Окто, в конце концов ей было поставлена задача сохранить парные проклятые лезвия. Когда Кагуре было шестнадцать, Демон Зависти поменялся с ней телами, поместив её душу в парные лезвия. После этого "Кагура" взяла лезвия Левианты и сбежала с Нагарэ Судоу, держа ножницы с собой в их новом ателье в Энбизаке. Kagura was born in Jakoku at the turn of the ninth century EC, the eldest daughter of Gato Octo. Raised by the noble Octo Family, she was eventually tasked with safeguarding the dual cursed blades. When Kagura was sixteen, the Demon of Envy swapped bodies with her, forcing her spirit into the twin blades. Afterward, "Kagura" took the Twin Blades of Levianta and eloped with Nagare Sudou, keeping the scissors with her at their new tailor shop in Enbizaka. В течение лет Кагура беспомощно смотрела на семью Судоу, жившую своей повседневной жизнью, и наблюдала, как Нагаре и демон, владеющий её телом, заводят и воспитывают свою дочь, Кайо. После того, как Гакуга Октобыл приглашен в семью прошли годы, в духе росло недоверие к гедонистическому характеру мужчины, так как он завел роман с Кайо. Когда Кайо и Гакуга вступили в брак в январе 838 года по ЕС, Кагура увидела, как Демон Зависти обратился в русалку и спрыгнул со скалы в море, оставив её с ножницами на другой стороне скалы. Over the years, Kagura helplessly watched the Sudou Family live their everyday lives, observing Nagare and the demon possessing her body sire and raise their daughter, Kayo. After Gakuga Octo was welcomed into the family years later, the spirit grew skeptical of the man's hedonistic character as he pursued a romance with Kayo. Once Kayo and Gakuga married in January of EC 838, Kagura saw the Demon of Envy transform into a mermaid and leap off a cliff into the sea, leaving her and the scissors behind on the cliff side.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 1 A Witness to Tragedy Свидетельница Трагедии Позже, Кайо завладела двойными лезвиями и Кагура продолжила наблюдать за парой, смотря, как они воспитывают сына и живут счастливо в ателье. Когда огромный пожар уничтожил Энбизаку в конце года она видела, как Кайо и её семья пытались спастись, но не могла вмешаться, так что Кайо была серьёзно обожжена, в то время как её семья погибла в огне. Позже пойманный в ловушку дух видел, как швея была вылечена Мэй Мироку и её отцом и позже принята в семью Окто, ведя себя будто слуга Буфуко был её мертвым сыном. Увидев, как лечившую свои раны Кайо четыре года назад заставил вернуться домой Анан Окто в 842 году по ЕС, Кагура заметила психически неуравновешенную женщину, адаптировавшуюся к жизни в Энбизаке, знакомясь с остальной семьёй Мирокуи Эллукой "Ма" Часовщицей в Freezis Trading House. Afterward, Kayo took possession of the twin blades and Kagura continued following the young couple, watching them sire a son and live a happy life at the tailor shop. When the great fire consumed Enbizaka at the end of the year she watched as Kayo and her family attempted to escape but was helpless to intervene as Kayo got severely burned while losing her family in the fire. Afterward, the trapped spirit watched the tailor be treated by Mei Miroku and her father and later taken in by the Octo Family,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 1 acting as if the blond maid Bufuko was her dead son. After seeing Kayo treated of her injuries for four years before being forced to return home by Anan Octo in EC 842, Kagura watched the mentally unwell woman readapt to life in Enbizaka, becoming acquainted with the rest of the Miroku Family and Elluka "Ma" Clockworker at the Freezis Trading House. Пойманный дух позже наблюдал обмен Эллуки и швеи телами как и то, что никто не заметил внешних изменений позже. После следующих событий, Кагура замечает растущую одержимост Кайо Каем Мироку, как и деловые отношения Кая с Перри "Милашкой" Марлон и проблемы его семьи, связанные с отношениями его дочери и иностранца. К её ужасу, она вскоре засвидетельствовала зверское убийство Кайо жены Кая после того, как она увидела их вместе одним вечером, щвея забрала её красное кимоно. The trapped spirit observed later Elluka swapping bodies with the tailor, as well as how no one noticed the change in appearance later.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 Following later events, Kagura noticed Kayo's growing obsession with Kai Miroku, as well as Kai's dealings with with Perrié Cutie Marlon and his family troubles due to his daughter being with a foreign boyfriend. To her horror, she then soon witnessed Kayo's brutal murder of Kai's wife after seeing them together one evening, the tailor taking her red kimono. Кагура продолжила следить за событиями, разворачивавшимися в Энбизаке с Мироку, видела как Киджи отправился в Эльфегорт для обсуждения брака Мику с её родителями несколько месяцев спустя. Она видела, как Кайо убила Мику, что была выгнана из дома после спора с отцом о её беременности ребёнком Киджи. Тогда паникующий дух наблюдал расследование полиции об обстоятельствах, окружающих убийства, пока Киджи не вернулся и не был встречен гневом Кая, прежде чем поклялся поймать убийцу Мику самостоятельно. Kagura continued to follow the events unfolding in Enbizaka with the Miroku, seeing Kiji depart for Elphegort to discuss marrying Miku with his parents several months later. She saw Kayo murder Miku after the latter had been kicked out of the house following an argument with her father over her pregnancy with Kiji's child. The panicked spirit then followed the police's investigation of the circumstances surrounding the murder until Kiji returned and was met with Kai's wrath before swearing to catch Miku's murderer himself. Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 4 Через несколько дней Кагура слышала разговор Оюки и Эйкичи о расследовании убийства и предстоящем прибытии группы Кокутана Доджи в Онигасиму. Она наблюдала визит Кокутана Доджи к Кайо и услышала, как он утверждал, что Рен ищет свою мать в связи с разоблачением русалки, желая рассказать мальчику, что русалка лишь лживый демон. Она последовала за мальчиком, пока он переезжал к Кайо, видела поиск Saruteito "легендарных лезвий" , скованных её предком. A few days later, Kagura listened in on Oyuka and Eikichi's conversation about the murder investigation and Kokutan-douji's group's impending arrival in Onigashima. She watched Kokutan-douji's visit with Kayo, hearing him claim to be Ren searching for his mother due to a mermaid's revelation, wishing she could tell the boy that the mermaid was actually a lying demon. Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 She then followed the boy as he moved in with Kayo and met up with his old friends, seeing Saruteito's search for the "legendary blades" her ancestor forged. Наблюдая, как Кайо встречает Рин ночью после того как увидела, что Кай покупает для нее заколку, Кагура услышала, как Рин раскрыла свою прошлую жизнь и владение другим сосудом греха, прежде чем была убита Кайо и лишилась заколки. While watching the Kayo confront Rin the night after seeing Kai purchase a hairpin for her, Kagura overheard Rin reveal her past life and possession of another vessel of sin before being murdered by Kayo and deprived of her hairpin.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 6 Telling the Tale Following Kayo's execution, her sewing scissors were abandoned on the tatami in the tailor shop. Eventually Kagura was visited by Elluka, who sought a conversation with her. Despite initially resisting, remembering Elluka's selfishly motivated body-swap with Kayo, once Elluka announced her intention to destroy her she relented, deciding to talk about all that she had witnessed with Kayo and Enbizaka, beginning with the great fire, as a final act of atonement for being unable to intervene. Elluka was happy to listen, having many questions on the matter herself.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Prologue She initially began with describing Onigashima's unique foreign policy and Gaou Octo, but moved on to Kayo and her family after being rebuked by Elluka on the history lesson. Kagura narrated on Kayo's loss during the fire before taken in by the Octo family, noting that it was one such clan Elluka was familiar with. Still not aware of the identity of her conversation partner, Elluka explained how she heard that Kayo's mother Kagura, the eldest daughter of magistrate Gato Octo, eloped with a man at age sixteen and fled the family, resulting in Kayo's birth. She narrated how Kagura took the scissors, being passed down in the Octo family. Kagura questioned the mage on her delay in aquiring the scissors for so long, not even taking them when visiting Kayo much later, but Elluka remained vague, pressing her to change the subject back to the tale of Kayo. Agreeing, Kagura skipped to four years after the fire, during the period of Elluka's visit.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 1 She explained how Enbizaka was able to bounce back due to Perrié Cutie Marlon's faciliation of trade around the Jakoku area by the foreign Freezis Foundation. While explaining Perrié's absence during the fire before helping rebuild the town, Elluka interrupted and confirmed that Perrié was selling a favor to the shogunate to try making them accept their requests and the trapped soul remarked that she understood why they accepted. Kagura explained she wasn't able to see the mainland past Onigashima, recounting Kayo's return to Enbizaka and her swapping bodies with Elluka. The mage stopped the conversation to ask how the spirit knew of the the Swap Technique, but she replied that she simply guessed the spell's name. Elluka then revealed she knew Kayo's father died of disease before asking what killed her mother. After hearing the public story, Elluka mused that it might not have been an accident. The two of them then discussed Kagura's unusual dedication to Kayo, before Kagura interrupted to chide Elluka's note-taking for a potential screenplay. Kagura inquired as to Elluka's motives for involving herself with Kayo, learning that the mage was primarily interested in power, though also curious as to why exactly Kayo committed her murders. She then finally admitted that her reasons for not retrieving the scissors until now was that her body was weakened for the past year by performing powerful and draining Swap Technique; she had assumed the Demon of Envy dwelt within the scissors at the time and therefore waited to recover her full power before dealing with such a special demon. After Kagura then declared she'd continue with her tale, still not revealing her identity.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 Mystery of the Mind Elluka explained that she had the power to manipulate minds, though it was significantly weaker, using it to keep people from noticing that her and Kayo's appearances had changed. Kagura continued the tale, noting that while Kayo was no longer concerned with her body's "burns", her mind remained ill. She recounted the events leading up to Kayo meeting Kai at the bridge. When getting to Kayo's "purple dreams", Kagura discussed the term with Elluka, the mage explaining it as a prophetic ability that remained in Lukana's body after the swap. They both mused a little on whether Kayo had been influenced by purple dreams as part of her actions, before moving on to the topic of her delusions about Kai being her husband. On that topic Kagura shared her delusions regarding Bufuko and Kokutan-douji being her long-lost son. Still somewhat confused on how exactly Kayo would have made the connection between Kai and her husand, the two sharing no real physical features, Elluka pressed Kagura to continue the story. Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 3 Kagura resumed narrating, telling how the peace in Enbizaka fell apart due to Mei's corpse being discovered and proceeded to recount everything she saw leading up to woman's murder. She admitted her confusion at Kayo's brutal skill with her scissors, Elluka insisting that it did not come from her or Lukana's body in the body swap. Upon some further musing, Elluka opined that it could be simply because Kayo was possessed by a Demon of Sin, but the demon not being the one present in the scissors threw off that idea. Kagura then moved to continue the story, noticing as Elluka took notes that she couldn't actually read the foreign letters in the book.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 4 Slip of the Tongue Afterwards, Kagura resumed narrating how Kayo murdered Miku and later met Kokutan-douji, remarking that the mermaid's "revelation" he was told was nothing more than the whispers of a demon. Elluka noted the spirit's hatred toward the so-called mermaid, though Kagura said she simply hated such fantasies. Kagura dropped the topic and asked why Perrié was searching for one, Elluka explaining that the Freezis Foundation had been pursuing the secret to immortality since its inception, stating that both Shaw Freezis and Perrié were given youthful vitality through the foundation's experiments. Kagura inquired if that was why she was friends with the Freezis Foundation and the missionary explained her long relationship with them allowing her to gain money and power with the empty possibility of telling them her secret. Kagura then confirmed that Kayo killed Miku, telling Elluka of the events that led up to it. When the mage asked about Kokutan-douji, Kagura asked if she needed to describe the boy's history but Elluka assured her it wasn't necessary, as she had researched him in advance. The mage then showed the spirit her open notebook, explaining that the book would compile other stories she heard in Jakoku, titling it the "Eastern Magic Record".Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 Personality and Traits Kagura was a loyal and observant woman. Demonstrating great respect for family and a strong sense of duty, she obeyed her elders and faithfully watched over the Twin Blades of Levianta during her youth.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 1 Having been deprived of her regular everyday life at a young age, Kagura felt isolated and helpless, though alleviating some of her loneliness by watching others live out their lives.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Prologue Because of this, she despised the Demon of Envy for trapping her in the scissors, though choosing to avoid dwelling on her feelings about her once human life.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 Having watched Kayo from infancy, Kagura thought of the tailor as her master,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 and in some ways her daughter,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 4 and therefore grew very attached to her.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 Despite this, she was still horrified by Kayo's terrible murders and vainly tried to stop her despite her hopeless situation.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 4 As a result, Kagura believed telling the tailor's life story was the only way to redeem her in anyone's eyes,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Prologue though she didn't truly understand everything the woman thought or did herself.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Prologue Due to her love for Kayo, Kagura was angry at Ma for swapping bodies with the tailor, believing her to be the cause of Kayo's apparent insanity, and distrusted anything the mage said or did.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 2 However, she did reluctantly share Kayo's story with her on the promise the missionary would alleviate her confusion about the incident.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Prologue Still, she remained as secretive about her identity as possible and only empathized with the mage in their mutual hatred toward the Demon of Envy.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 4 Skills and Abilities Despite her Octo lineage, Kagura had no martial talent and therefore lacked any combat abilities.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 4 While literate in her native Jakokuese, the girl had no education in foreign languages and was unable to read their scripts.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 After being forced into the Twin Blades of Levianta, her soul was trapped within the scissors and unable to move freely or directly interact with the average human. However, the spirit could communicate with mages and similarly magically-trained beings. Kagura could also see and hear a large distance from her vessel, allowing her to observe anyone anywhere in Onigashima at her leisure.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Prologue Character Connections Kayo Sudou: The child that was born from Kagura's body. Although having no part in her conception, Kagura came to love Kayo like she was her own daughter as well as considering her her master. As a result she kept watch over her for many years, and was horrified by her helplessness to save the tailor from her crimes. Demon of Envy: The demon Kagura swapped places with. Due to having her life stolen by the demon, Kagura despised it in spite of watching her, and later her daughter Kayo, with faithful observation. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Kagura's name is written as 神楽 in Japanese kanji, referring to ancient Shinto music and dancing commonly performed by shrine maidens. *Her surname is derived from the Greek and Roman prefix octo, meaning "eight". Appearances *Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka (first appearance) References